Romanian love
by Fate4Destiny
Summary: I'll simplify this all. Kinky, and mostly lemon. Alexander sterling x reader


**A/N: too laze to spell check.**

**Warnings: vampire stuff, kinky stuff, and lemon. Also, the plot doesn't mean too much. And Alexander is occ. **

**disclaimer: I don't own Alexander. I also only read 1 manga volume. **

**Translation are on the bottom**

I sat in biology with the upmost boredom. It was interesting, yes, but simply reviewing blood types and the concept of some being the universal donor and recipient. My thoughts travelled to a certain someone at the mention of blood and I tried to shake them away. What happened half way across the world didn't matter anymore.

A soft knock on the class door caught my attention long enough for my thoughts of a certain Romanian dulled down. I watched, along with the class, as the principal ushered in a new student. They had a loose white shirt with a black jacket, and black pants. Their hair reached past their shoulders and their eyes were a deep chocolate brown. Their showing skin was pale enough to make them look sick under the glowing lights and they did seem a little tired.

I tried to keep quiet, telling myself not to speak. I bowed my head before feeling a slender hand cup my chin and make me face those enchanting eyes. I watched small fangs show ever so slightly as a smile graced the pale pink lips.

"Dragostea mea, ce ma fac eu fara tine? Tu esti sufletul meu pereche."

The words were spoken with each one dripping in sincerity. I looked up and he slowly let his hand slip from me. He then stood up properly and joined the principal at the front of the class. Once standing there he kept his eyes on me, a look of endearment in them. I gave a faint blush but also couldn't look away from him. I had so many questions, and he looked like he wanted to ask some to. But currently, we were both in a partial daze. It was agony not having touched him back. Not kissing him or saying that I loved him back.

"Students, this is Alexander Sterling, an exchange student from Romania."

Alexander glanced around the room and I watched him dig his nails into the palm of his hand. I then realized he had never been in front of so many people before. Especially not while trying to be considered 'normal'.

"Alo."

Alexander gave a polite smile and someone quickly asked the question everyone was thinking.

"Are you a vampire?"

Alexander looked a little shocked but it went straight to amusement.

"I se va bea sânge. If that's your question."

With a smile becoming becoming very much like his attempt to conceal laughter he watched frowns fall as people translated it on their phones and what not.

"As long as you don't sparkle,"

Alexander raised an eyebrow at the comment and looked at me in confusion.

"Scânteie?"

"Don't ask, and yes, hence why I asked you if you read Dracula before."

"I still don't get it."

Alexander spoke softly and I noticed a few metal bracelets around his wrists. He tended not to wear any metal, when I asked before he had merely murmured about silver, vampires, and ancient laws before distracting me.

"It's not important."

Alexander was soon asked a question about him being single and he firmly shook his head.

"No. I have a girlfriend."

"Is it the person you talked Romanian to?"

Alexander glanced at me, but before I could tell him no he nodded.

"Yes."

His eyes glazed over in protectiveness and he seemed a lot more serious as his eyes scanned everyone in the room. When he fell back to me he offered a small smile but gave it to nobody else as he was told he could sit down now.

I watched him give a glare at the guy who sat next to me before sitting in the open seat closest to me. It was two rows before me and I watched as his pale fingers opened a notebook. He quickly began writing what was on the board and seeing that Alexander had no questions, the principal left. The teacher then looked at Alexander.

"Do you know about the different blood types?"

"Romanian. I grew up to stories about Dracula. I know my blood."

"Very well then."

The teacher chuckles before continuing to write about protein markers on blood. I saw Alexander lightly but his hand as he shifted in his seat. As we watched a video on it Alexander squirmed even more. He soon bowed his head and then clasped his hands. When the bell rang he left so quickly I began to wonder if he used any vampire skills there.

I quickly grabbed my own things and walked out of class. I saw Alexander opening a door to outside and I followed quickly. Why would he go outside during the day?

My steps soon became a run as I saw Alexander in the shadows of the building. He held a knife and had a bloody hand in his mouth. When he saw me he quickly turned away and I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hungry?"

Alexander didn't say anything and for the first time, I heard him whimper. He then hissed through his teeth as blood pooled onto the ground. I pulled off my sweater and wrapped it around his hand. I then wiped his mouth off and cupped his face.

"Why are you outside?"

"It's really cloudy today and I staid in the shadows."

"But why? What if tomorrow it's sunny. You're absolutely crazy to come here."

"..."

Alexander said nothing and looked at me with sad eyes. I slowly matched his lips and tasted his blood, but he soon pushed me away.

"Not now. I'm to... hungry."

"Alright then,"

I pulled out scissors from my things and Alexander looked at me in slight horror. When I went to cut myself he snatched the scissors away with such speed I didn't even see the action.

"Don't make me worry like that."

"Well you certainly can't drink yourself."

"Don't assume my hand was filled with my own blood."

"Then why did you have a bloody knife?"

"It's quite hard to bite a bird through all it's feathers."

Alexander motioned to a nearby small corpse as I glanced at his diluted eyes.

"You had me worried for nothing. But you look sick."

"The indirect light and not enough food."

"Then go home."

Alexander sighed at my comment and put an arm around my waist. He held me close as he licked his lips clean and led me back inside the school. I noticed his steps were slower than usual and his arm slowly became looser. Alexander's breathing fell deeper and his eyes half shut. I gave a silent curse as he almost collapsed over top of me.

~XxX~

I watched Alexander place a hand to his forehead and knocked the ice away as he did so. He gave a small groan before slowly sitting up. Sweat and melted water ran down his bare chest and face as he did so and he panted slowly. He then noticed I was kneeling beside him as he laid spread out on my bed. We were only illuminated by candlelight and I shut the curtains tightly. He looked arousing as he let his body collapsed on the bed once he realized it was only me.

"Dragostea mea..."

He murmured as he closed his eyes and slowly opened them. He grabbed my hand with his icy and wet fingers as he laid a soft kiss on the palm of it. I smiled down at him before he began to lap at it.

"Here,"

I poured the contents of a vial on my hand and he hungrily licked it up, teeth nipping at my own skin and forceful sucking on my skin to make sure each trace of it was gone. I stroked the back of his head and felt him fall less tense. He still awaited more as I gave him the vial and he tipped his head back to drink it. He leaned back on me and I wrapped my arms around his wet and ice cold body. He gripped the sheets as he pushed his body back into mine in a feeding frenzy.

"How long have you been starving yourself?"

"Four months."

"You could have died."

Alexander said nothing as he licked his lips after the vial was finished. I ran my fingers down his chest and found that he was thinner than before. With pity being taken on him I drew out the last blood I had. It was in a wine bottle and was left half full from the last time we went on a date. Alexander and I would often spend nights around others in towns, his blood disguised as wine.

He gulped it down and began panting before he even finished the bottle. He arched his body backwards, causing me to fall back on the bed. He crawled over me and looked me over with his eyes to make sure I was alright. He sat on my upper legs and tilted his head back to finish each and every drop off of that deep fluid. I massaged his neck to calm him but it didn't do much to help him.

I heard the door open and both Alexander and I looked quickly at it, Alexander a lot quicker than me. I watched my neighbour, a girl of six which I often babysit walk in with her mother.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. You're parents said you'd be willing to babysit this evening."

The women quickly covered the child's eyes with shock over her face. I would have began apologizing if it wasn't for the fact a hungry and frenzied vampire was now eyeing new prey.

"Alexander, could you please go wash up or something?"

I gave Alexander a firm look and he dully nodded. He stood up and paused for a moment to collect himself. He gripped his head as he made way to the bathroom. I heard something being knocked over and winced before sitting up. I became thankful for the candles to let the smell of spices overcome the scent of blood as the mother quickly pulled the child out of the room.

"Could we talk out here?"

I gave a nod and followed the women out. I tied my hair back as she explained why she came.

"I have to set up an event for work and I can't bring my daughter along. I know I interrupted your time with that young man but I don't have any other options and you've been my most trusted sitter for three years now. I'll pay double-"

"You don't have to pay me anymore than usual. I understand if that sight... disturbed you. I have friends who could babysit instead of me-"

"I think it'll be fine. I have homework anyways."

I felt arms snake around my waist and I glanced at Alexander. He looked much better and it seemed he did take my advice and shower. His hair was wet and he was dressed in a pair of my old ripped jeans and a black t-shirt. He gave the mother a sincere smile and I felt my stomach turn. I begged for the mother to take up my offer to call a friend. But I knew if Alexander saw his 'prey' leave... Let's just say he could very well kill them both in a heartbeat.

The mother looked thankful though and with a list of instructions at rapid pace handed out she left, saying she was late and would get caught in traffic. Once the front door closed Alexander dropped to his knees and looked closely at the girl.

"Do you want to go play for a moment, Ingerasul meu? I have to speak to your sitter for a minute or two."

The girl nodded and ran off to another room as Alexander gave a soft smirk.

"Alexander, no. She's too young."

"Four months without any food. It still hurts, dragostea mea. But someone of my kind can endure it much longer than a human. It's purely survival..."

His voice faded as he stood up and kissed my cheek.

"Just close your eyes and give me a minute. Then I'll make you cry out in pure bliss."

Alexander slowly pulled away and I chased after him.

"Alexander, I'd rather you eat me than her."

Alexander stopped moving then shook his head, his onyx hair flying over his arctic white skin.

"Don't say that... Are you willing to jump in front of her?"

"Yes."

"... Then I suppose I'll go hunting somewhere else."

Alexander sounded defensive and he looked back at me with sad eyes.

"I suppose a human could never understand."

"Promise you'll come back after. And don't scare the girl by coming in all bloody."

Alexander gave a smile, this acting as permission. I briefly felt cold lips suck my lower one before Alexander was completely gone from my sight.

~XxX~

The girl was asleep in the guest room as I heard my window open. I glanced up and saw Alexander step in. He pulled his shirt off and then walked into the bathroom. I followed him as he washed his face with water, trying to get the blood to leave. I put a kiss on his upper back and very slowly trailed down his spine.

I felt slick fingers quickly grab my wrists and pull me so I leaned back on the sink. He turned the water off before lifting me onto it. With his chin dripping water and blood, he smirked before falling onto his knees. He slowly raised my skirt then pulled my underwear lower. He then gave a groan of bliss.

"How could you not tell me you were going through this now?"

"It's embarrassing."

"And delicious."

I blushed as slender fingers slipped inside my slick body and began to stroke me. I gave a whimper and felt his nail slowly trail up sensitive flesh. I tensed slightly and felt him rub small circles on my clit. He then gave a small feral growl as his lips latched onto it. I hissed at the iciness his body had as he began to suck. I moaned and gripped the porcelain sink as he pushed his tongue into my body. He swirled it and began to suck up the blood which left my body. The entire time he had a devious smirk which made me fell like it was all forbidden to do. After the blood was gone he began to realize I was wet for other reasons.

"You're so quick to excite. Let's have some more fun though."

He spoke against my inner body, his voice making me tremble as it vibrated in my body. I felt his finger enter me as his mouth pulled away and I tensed around it. I began moving back and forth, feeling his nail hit sensitive flesh as I moved forward. I wanted more and I heard the tap being put on. Soon I was scolded my hot water and I gave a whimper and jerked. Alexander tsked me as his ice cold hands and hot water made me moan. Once I was sitting in the water, my skirt and underwear drenched in the water among my fluids, he added another finger. He crisscrossed them and I shifted my body in want for more.

"Alexander, don't tease me."

The vampire smirked and quickly lifted my body out of the hot water. He blew a cold breath on my body and soon more fluids joined then dripping water. He dried me off with a nearby towel, his fingers rubbing my body intently as he got ever crevice. He then put a hand firmly between my legs.

"Let's see if you want it that badly. Let me fell how wet you can become."

"Alexander~"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

A tone of dominance filled his voice which made me shiver. I put my hands through his hair and pushed my body into his hand. I felt myself leak but Alexander was nowhere near satisfied. I pulled off my shirt and felt Alexander slowly kiss the top of my breasts. As he smoothly unclipped my bra I gave a shiver. By the time his moist mouth latched onto a nipple I was riding his hand. I gave a plea for more but he ignored it. He softly nipped my nipple and then swirled his tongue around the other. He pulled away with a strand of saliva touching my body as he took my hand and led it below his pants. I felt his hard member push against my hand and I softly stroked him as he groaned. His face creased in pain and I pulled my hand away. I watched him slowly and forcefully rub down his length as I yanked his pants apart. I then looked at him with lust dripping in my eyes.

"Masturbate for me?"

Alexander slowly pulled away his hand from against my inner body. It dripped in fluids and he licked each finger. He then smeared his red member in the rest and pulled me closer. He brought me closed until I was on his lap, where he undressed the rest of us until we were naked. He began clutching his over sensitive flesh and pulled lightly on it. As he rubbed it I slowly lowered my head. I watched precum drip and I spread the sticky substance over his member with my fingers. He twitched eagerly and I gave the base a soft kiss.

My breath then warmed his cold body as I flickered my tongue over his tip. He gave a stifled groan as I slowly took it into my mouth. I fit as much as I could in my mouth, unable to deep throat him. He seemed satisfied though as he tilted his head back. I began to run my teeth over him and move my head up and down. As I bobbed he pulled my head closer and murmured Romanian above me. He began to rock his body and I sucked deeply on him, rubbing the rest of what I couldn't fit inside my mouth.

"Te iubesc cu toata inima."

I couldn't answer as he gave a low scream and I had to swallow his seed. I managed not to choke though I came pretty close. Once he was out of my mouth he pressed his lips against mine. He murmured more in Romanian as his hands softly rubbed my breasts.

"I promise you I'll fill you soon."

He lowered my body down on the ground and then drew a heart over my stomach with a mixture of our fluids.

"I'll be back. Don't move. I'll know if you do."

Alexander stood up and quickly went into my bedroom. I gave a small groan in impatience and he came back within moments. He held a few things in his arms which he put down. One of the objects he blew the flame out on. I was confused my the need for a candle blown out but soon got my answer. He poured hot wax onto my stomach over the shape he drew. I winced as I felt it harden quickly. The pain didn't last long as he poured some up on to my breasts. He poured some on my hardened nipples and I gave a moan. I felt him flick the water from the skin which now became cold over the still warm wax. I threw my head back at the feelings as his cold fingers pried the wax off my body. I was panting as he lastly took it off the edges of my nipples. I opened my legs with a small incoherent noise and he looked down at my inner body once more. He then looked down at himself and closed his eyes briefly.

"Just one more little game. This one is Romanian. And you won't lose any blood."

I watched him lift a piece of silk and he raised my head softly. He blindfolded me then laid me back onto the ground. I heard him stand up and he picked me up. I felt him lay me out on my bed and he yanked all the blankets off underneath me. I put my head back on a pillow and felt him softly kiss my lips.

"You're task is to guess what part of my body is you're kissing. If you guess five in a row, I'll make you orgasm. If not, you'll suffer this entire night though my twisted little games. And blood may enter the mix."

"Lips."

I murmured the words around his and he smiled into mine.

"That wasn't part of it but I'll let it pass. Four more."

I heard some shifting and by the taste I knew what was in my mouth.

"I'm not giving you another blow job by the way."

"Worth the try. That's two."

I experimentally moved my lips and felt something wet and soft. It took me awhile but I eventually smiled.

"Your tongue."

"Three. Now let's try some lube."

I heard a small container open and felt him draw a heard onto my shoulder with it. He then traced some over my lips.

"Taste."

I licked my lips and tasted strawberries, causing me to give a small smile.

"Your finger."

"I'll only let that count as the fourth because I want to pleasure you until morning. Hmm, let me think for a moment about number five."

After a few moments I felt something prod my lips. I opened my mouth and caught it my mouth. It was coated thickly in lube and I could only get a rough outline of it. As I explored the surrounding area I heard a muffled moan. I smirked onto his skin.

"Found your weak spot. The answer if your ear."

"Hmm, smart."

I felt him slip the blindfold from me only to be in absolute darkness.

"Now is when you're going to either love or hate having a vampire boyfriend."

His voice was purred into my ear and I reached out towards him but only grabbed air. I felt his breathing fall on my forehead and I pouted as he used his agility and speed to dodge me. He gave a chuckle and lifted my body up. Before I could comment he had me in a small space. I tried to reach below me but I touched hardwood, and above me it was metal. I gave a scared whimper, thoughts of being in a coffin. Alexander soothingly kissed my forehead.

"We're just underneath your bed. You can still breathe and everything, but you can pretend it's a notorious vampire's coffin if you want."

I felt Alexander slowly move a leg and his member prod my entrance. I gave a nod in the dark and felt him turn us over so I was trapped between him and the ground. Finding this a much more common situation I closed my eyes.

"Keep them open for me."

I nodded and opened them and slipped a leg over Alexander's shoulder. I hit the bottom of my bed instead and Alexander chuckled. He then entered me with his body pressed against mine. I moaned as my body was finally filled. I flinched from the coldness and soon the pain dulled down. I felt his hands move from my body to brace against the floor and seeing his point I braced myself against the top of our confinements.

He dug in deeper, burying himself up to the hilt in me. He let me have time to adjust as tears dripped down my cheeks. He wiped them away as if we were in the lights. I gave a nod and he moved himself out as much as possible, not fully out, before sliding back in. Hitting a new angle I moaned and threw my head back. Alexander went out and came back in much quicker this time. He continued this in a fast pace before I bit down on his shoulder. He hit me again in the same angle I tried to move further away so he could go out more. He turned me on our sides and pulled himself out except for the very tip. With his speed and force from being a creature of the undead, he slammed into me as he spun me once again on my back. The force itself hurt me as I gave a scream. Pleasure shot through my veins and Alexander went straight back in me as I was still on my high. I continued to moan and Alexander's name left my lips in a desperate hurry. Alexander still pounded in me.

I felt the tingle leave for a brief moment before another came. I drew blood as my nails dug into his back. He hardly paid attention to it and continued pleasure me. It felt amazing and I begged him not to stop. When my body began to become tired though it hurt to fell him enter me again. I was bleeding from more than just one area as finally stopped. I panted harshly and felt his mouth explore each wound he caused. I couldn't move anymore as he let his body drop over mine. The white substance leaked from my own body from where I simply couldn't hold anymore. He kissed my lips one last time before both of our panting and weak bodies fell asleep. He held me close and whispered Romanian before I fell asleep, my body still in the mixture of bliss and pain.

~XxX~

I woke up only to give a moan. Fingers continued to work on me as I realized I was wetter than last night from this treatment. I gave a whimper as a painful fire spread between my legs. Alexander smirked onto my neck as he brought his fingers up for me to lick. I sucked on them and felt them be inserted again into my body. I gave a hurt cry but soon gave a moan. Alexander didn't stop and I felt as if my body would break into pieces. He then murmured Romanian in a tired voice, and I didn't understand any of it. He turned me over then quickly mounted me. He pressed himself inside my body and I felt my body tense around his.

"Alexander, I can't take anymore. Please stop. I ca- ahh!"

I tried to pull away but his firm hands kept my hips in place as I orgasmed. I felt more seed fill me and I couldn't hold back the pain. I cried. Alexander didn't stop until see dripped from me with no where else to go. He then massaged me, milking all of his fluids out of me. I was drawn into such pleasure as his fingers dipped inside me and massaged my muscles. I felt both used and worshipped as he continued without any other ways to spend the day. I glanced around the bed and noticed sunlight streamed in from all directions. He forgot to close the curtains to the window he entered my room from.

I pushed the vampire away and crawled weakly out from underneath that bed. I then gave a yelp and dropped to my knees. I heard Alexander chuckle and saw him looking at me from underneath the bed, his chocolate brown eyes still lusty.

"You're technically filled with my substances. So you're going to burn like hell in your most sensitive regions... Unless you want to spend the day here with me?"

Alexander moved over to invite me back in but I shook my head. My inner body heat up and soon it was searing. It ironically felt good on my weak and hurt body so I simply kneeled there for awhile. Alexander hissed underneath the bed as he watched me spread it around my body with my fingers. I then laid down in the sunlight and moaned. Alexander's hissing became completely feral now as he clawed the ground like an animal provoked. I moaned loudly and threw my head back as I orgasmed from the heat and the semen bubbling inside my body.

"Ugh, Alexander, it feels so good."

I looked at the vampire who was shifting underneath the bed. He looked like he would murder the world five times over as I pulled a pillow from the bed. Alexander groaned in arousal as I rode it, moaning out for my Romanian vampire to take me. I watched him jerk off furiously as I gave him a clear view of my fingers helping my body writhe in pleasure.

"Dragostea mea, please just come back here!"

I shook my head at Alexander and slowly lifted myself. I limped to the bathroom as Alexander groaned my name as he came into his own hands.

I took a long, hot shower and when I came back to my room to find clothes I saw Alexander was dead asleep. I smiled as his pale skin created a small glow inside his dark enclosure. I got dressed then closed the thick curtains. I pulled Alexander out and changed the sheets on the bed. As I put Alexander on the newly made bed I came upon two realizations. Cleaning my room was going to be an impossible task. And I also would be crazy to think that I could walk anywhere in my state.

~XxX~

The day passed by quickly and painfully. My neighbour's mother picked her up and sent her home. It took hours to clean every stain out and my body would be bruised for weeks.

When I was all done what had to be done I cradled Alexander's head in my body. He didn't react to anything, not even touching. He curled up on me like a baby and it made me smile. His was full, pleasured, warmer than he had been in a long time underneath thick blankets, and comfortable. As I curled up next to him to sleep the day through I felt him use me like a pillow. I cuddled him right back, and my Romanian, ferocious, blood-thirsty creature of the night merely yawned and let his onyx hair cover his eyes in the cutest of ways.

**Dragostea mea: my love**

**ce ma fac eu fara tine?: what am I doing without you?**

**Tu esti sufletul meu pereche.: you are my soul mate**

**Alo: hello**

**I se va bea sânge: I will drink your blood**

**scânteie: sparkle**

**Ingerasul meu: my little angel**

**Te iubesc cu toata inima: I love you with all my heart**

**Te iubesc: I love you**

**The game played (with modifications): The Blind Old Woman. In this game, a child is blindfolded. The other players form a circle around her. This player must try to recognize the other players by touching them. Players who are recognized must join her in the center of the circle, and the game continues.**


End file.
